Réveille toi!
by 131115
Summary: Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer ma fic mais n'hésitez pas à la lire! C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plait!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Fhhhhhhhhhhhh

Le bruit du vent.

Plic plac ploc

Le son d'une goutte qui entre en contact avec la pierre.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

L'écho des hideux grognements de mon poursuivant.  
Boum boum

Les battements incessants de mon Coeur.

Quand soudain, je trébuche. Mon poursuivant que je peux maintenant voir est sur moi. C'est un monstre. Il possède un corps de lion avec, en guise de queue, un serpent ainsi que des ailes dans le dos. Cette chose me fixe de ses yeux intenses d'un bleu cobalt pendant un temps qui me parait durer une éternité. Mais avant d'avoir pu me remettre de ma surprise, la créature me surplombant se décala de moi et finit par faire une sorte de révérence avant de parler d'une voix forte et profonde:  
" Bon retour à vous, jeune maître."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

**Je tiens a préciser une chose, Percy Jackson ni aucun des personnages de ce merveilleux livre ne sont a moi sauf Lucas et Tatsuki**

Encore une fois, je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en sueur tandis que j'entends mon réveil sonner en émettant le bruit strident qui caractérise la quasi totalitée des réveils sur Terre (heureux hommes sont ceux qui ne se réveillent pas sous l'entente de ce son si désagréable.)

"Lucas!" M'appelle alors ma demi-soeur "Tu vas être en retard! N'oublie pas que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui!"

"Ouais ouais... Je sais, j'arrive Tatsuki!" Grommelais-je.

Je pris une douche avant de faire mon sac de cours, en enchaînant en mettant mon jeans noir et mon pull léger. Je pris deux minutes pour m'assoir et pour réfléchir à ma vie actuelle. Après tout, j'ai encore changé d'école (pour la sixième fois en 2 ans mais chut!)! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, car j'ai déménagé! Je vis désormais en Amérique, plus précisémment aux États-Unis! En tout cas, je peux dire que ça me change de la France! Même si mon pays va me manquer... Mais bref! N'en parlons plus! Je finis par sortir de ma chambre pour aller dans le couloir d'où j'emprunte l'escalier central de notre appartement. Il y a des photos accrochées sur les murs entourant les marches, dont plusieurs avec ma mère. Haaa ma si jolie mère est une femme très belle, elle possède de longs cheveux blonds comme le soleil, des yeux d'un bleu pur, tels la mer Caspienne pouvant de foncer sous la colère comme le ciel sous la tempête et soulignés par un grain de beauté sous son œil droit ainsi qu'un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'un feu! Elle est actrice et est très connue, mais a cause de ça, elle est souvent en tournage et je ne la vois pas beaucoup... Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre après tout car j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une aussi belle vie! Et bien que je n'ai pas le même père avec ma demi-soeur, je m'entends très bien avec elle! Elle a les cheveux blonds de notre mère, mais a les yeux noirs. Maman lui disais qu'ils ressemblais beaucoup a ceux de son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse mystérieusement comme le miens... Un matin, maman s'est réveillée et "Pouf!", papa avait disparu... Pour revenir a ma soeur, son sourire n'a rien à envier à celui de notre mère, et elle me fais penser à un ange. Je suis plus grand qu'elle de 2 ans, soit j'ai 12 ans et elle 10. Je suis un garçon, même si la plupart des gens qui me rencontrent pour la première fois me prennent pour une fille car, je dois bien l'avouer, les traits de mon visage sont très fins et m'ont valus plusieurs rôles dans des films très connus comme Harry Trotter aux côtés de ma mère... J'ai de longs cheveux ondulés m'allant jusqu'en dessous de mes fesses d'une couleur noire ébène dont ma mère dit qu'ils sont les même que ceux de mon père et mes yeux sont les mêmes que ma mère. J'ai aussi hérité de son grain de beauté sous mon œil droit. Je me souviens même qu'une fois, on me désigna sous ces termes, et je cite:

"Votre fille est si belle, on pourrait même croire que c'est la réincarnation de la déesse Aphrodite."

Avant que ma mère ne corrige l'impudente qui avait dit ça en lui disant:

"N'est-ce pas? On me dit souvent que mon fils pourrait être Apollon que l'on n'en serait même pas étonné tant il est beau."

J'en ai rit pendant une journée entière quand j'ai vu la tête catatonique que faisait la vielle femme qui avait osé avancer devant ma mère que j'étais une fille. J'en rigole encore tiens... Mais passons ou je vais vraiment être en retard! Je rejoins ma soeur pour le petit déjeuner. Au menu, du pain perdu avec des tartines de miel ou de confiture de myrtille avec du jus, du lais, ou du café, au choix. Je me servis un grand bol de lais avant de prendre une tartine de myrtille avec deux tranches de pain perdu. Ma soeur et moi discutons de tout et de rien en passant par la couleur de nos vêtements jusqu'à la couleur des nouvelles chaussures de ma mère alors que nous regardons une émission où ma mère a été invitée et qu'elle a tournée il y a de cela trois jours. A la fin de notre repas, nous laissons le majordome débarrasser la table tandis que nous partions pour l'école dans une porche conduite par un chauffeur personnel. Une fois arrivés devant mon collège, on me laissa descendre avant que le chauffeur n'emmène ma soeur à son école primaire. Je pus ainsi aller rejoindre mes amis quand un cri strident retentit.

"Hey, les gars, vous avez rien entendu de... Glauque la, à l'instant? Comme un cri..."

"T'a du rêver, j'ai rien entendu."

"Moi non plus."

"Et moi non plus!"

Me répondirent mes trois meilleurs amis l'un après l'autre. Alors, je décide d'oublier ce que j'ai entendu et je vais en cours. Cependant, à la fin de ma troisième heure de cours de la matinée, soit pendant l'option latin, toutes les vitres de l'école se brisèrent me laissant pantelant et le bras droit en sang. C'est alors que, de nouveau, ce cri strident retentit. Je tourne alors la tête vers l'extérieur du bâtiment et je vis, sur le mur d'en face, la créature de mes rêves! Je croise alors son regard et m'approche de la fenêtre, comme hypnotisé par ses pupilles dorées fendues en deux, tel un chat. Je tends un bras vers lui tandis qu'il viens l'agripper et qu'il me tire en dehors du collège. Il me met alors sur son dos et me trimballe ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Je finis par m'endormir sur son dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

Merci à mon macchabé préféré X'D (Plus connue sous le doux nom de Macaria Hadès ) pour son aide précieuse! Merci ma chère beta!

Je tiens a préciser une chose, Percy Jackson ni aucun des personnages de ce merveilleux livre ne sont a moi sauf Lucas et Tatsuki.  
Réponse aux reviews:  
Lilireyna: Merci pour ton conseil! J'ai essayé de le suivre de mon mieux pour ce chapitre! Dit moi ce que tu en penses s'il te plait ^^  
Non, pas de Gary-Sue! Il est beau, ok, mais le caractère que je compte lui donner au fur et a mesure va... Quelque peux (comprendre beaucoup) s'éloigner de l'"homme parfait" X'D  
Merci ^^ j'essaye de faire attention pour éviter de piquer les yeux X'D

Voila voila! J'espère que votre lecture sera bonne!

Je me lève d'un coup et je me mets à détailler le décor. Le "mur" est... Eh bien! Il n'y en a pas. Je regarde autour de moi et vois des colonnes blanches, comme celles que nous avons vues en cours de Latin avec Mme Yariza, en étudiant les maisons romaines et grecques. Le Soleil me donne l'impression de m'observer car il n'y a pas de toit non plus et il est juste au dessus de moi. Je me rends compte alors que je me sens... Nu?!... Sous le simple voile blanc qui me couvre. Sur ma droite, se trouve une sorte de chaise à l'ancienne ainsi qu'une table de nuit faite en bois. Elle est assez petite et dessus se trouve un verre à moitié empli d'un liquide doré.

-Curieux! Murmuré-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

Je n'ai ,jusqu'à maintenant, jamais vu un liquide avec une couleur aussi étrange... Un peu plus loin, se trouve un deuxième lit. Il est occupé mais je ne peux pas voir par qui car cette personne est couchée sur le côté, dos à moi. J'essaye de me lever pour voir qui est dans l'autre lit et je me prends les pieds de la façon la plus élégante qui soit dans le fameux drap.

Bim! Bam! Bouuuuuum!

Je me rétame alors au sol aussi gracieusement qu'un hippopotame qui ferait de la danse classique en tutu rose*.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas précipités qui arrivent vers moi. Soudain, toujours en essayant de me lever, je vois une paire de caligae (merci le latin!) et entends un léger rire venant de la personne que je devine être un homme et qui me fait face. Je me surprends à trouver ce rire agréable.

Attend!... Agréable ? On se moque de moi, bordel ! Alors pourquoi je trouve le rire de mon moqueur agréable ?! C'est pas logique ! Alors que cette pensée se fait un chemin dans mon cerveau, je me met à penser en parallèle à ce que je risquerais si je relevais la tête... Mais ma curiosité l'emporte sur ma raison et me fait lever la tête. Je suis littéralement ébloui par le visage de cet homme. Mais en est-il vraiment un ? Il me regarde avec des yeux rieurs et remplis d'un amour que je ne pourrais expliquer, et quels yeux ! Ils rassemblent à de l'or en fusion avant de passer au noir, au bleu, au vert... Mais ses pupilles n'ont-elles aucune couleur fixe ?

\- Tu es trop mignon !

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Mignon ?! Moi ?! Enfin... Remarque... Mouais... Mais nan ! C'est pas parce qu'il est trop beau que je dois tout laisser passer d'office ! *tousse tousse* merde... J'ai vraiment pensé ça ?! Maman, aide moi ! Je me suis fait enlever par un inconnu qui a l'air de... Ne pas vouloir me faire trop de bobos ?... Et moi qui pensait que l'Amérique, c'était génial... Dans la même journée , enfin je crois puisque je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis je me suis fait enlevé par une bestiole bizarre que je vois en rêve et qui m'emmène dans le repère d'un homme beau comme un dieu Grec devant lequel je viens de me ridiculiser en me ramassant royalement... Et en plus je suis nu sous un drap blanc quasiment transparent! Qui dit mieux ? Enfin... Tant que j'y suis, autant lui parler...

\- Je suis Lucas... Et toi ?

Putain ! Plus débile que moi, tu meurs ! Je lui balance mon nom, comme ça, tranquille, alors qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas être sûr que je sois la bonne personne qu'il comptait enlever ! En plus...

\- Mon nom est Apollon. Je suis ton père.** Fait-il, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

*Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* Le Soleil appelle la Lune, je répète: le Soleil appelle la Lune! On le perd ! Lucas ne réagis plus !

À suivre...

Je me suis faite traiter de sadique par Macaria quand elle a lu mon chapitre... Et vous? Qu'en pensez vous? J'attends vos avis! N'hésitez pas a mettre une review!

Bisous!

* Celui ou celle qui reconnait la référence a un bonbon! X'D  
**Que le côté obscur de la force soit avec toi Lucas! X'D


End file.
